


Those with the wind in their souls

by KiriJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mutant!Sam Wilson, Mutant!oc, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson understands loyalty. It is why he does not question the bond between Captain America and an assassin with a memory that has more holes than Swiss cheese. It is why he does not complain about being imprisoned in a floating prison. It is why he knows Steve will come for them. But where Sam draws the line is being blackmailed into returning to the shadows of his onetime home in return for helping to restore James Barnes and reverse what HYDRA did to him. Given a short time to make a decision Sam will have to choose where his own loyalties lay and if he can deal with the repercussions that will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those with the wind in their souls

Sam Wilson understands loyalty. He understands the need to protect and love and respect that comes with it. Sam was loyal to Riley, he was loyal to that man with every bone in his body. He trusted Riley with everything; what he was and who he had become. He trusted him with the secrets of the dark streets of Harlem and the summers at the Institute where he eventually learned to control his gift and accept what he was. He trusted Riley with his back and life and secrets. He trusted him from the day they met and until the day he fell from the sky.

And it is because of this Sam supports Steve and does not begrudge the man his almost pathological need to put Bucky Abnres above everything and everyone in his life. He knows that Bucky ranks amongst the top of the list but Sam also knows he is on the list. It is why he knows Steve will come for them. But despite this he still thinks Steve came a little too late to spare Wanda the torture of her collar and the dark recesses of her own mind. She is still almost catatonic despite the relative safety of Wakanda and the sanctuary T'Challa has offered them. 

It has been almost a week since the world erupted and everything in his life changed. Sam knows that he would have to face the music and he has been waiting for the other shoe to drop. He knows that his past could come calling eventually. But he did not think it would take this long. The suspense was killing him. He knows that his involved with the Avengers was a point of contention with him and the others of his kind. Too much exposure, too much attention. But Sam was careful. But he knew that eventually he would have to face everything. 

One of the reasons he does not really mind Steve and Bucky is that he has been keeping secrets of his own. Sam Wilson is a mutant. He can talk to birds and also has some almost latent telepathy. It makes it easy for him to read people and gives him good instincts. He can call a falcon from thousands of miles away and can listen to hundreds of birds at a time. He can control it now but when he was a kid it almost drove him insane, even here now in Wakanda it is tempting to now lose himself in the minds of the native birds. To slip into their feathers and soar on the warm winds of the African Sky. Riley knew all of this. Steve did and does not. 

And this had lead to the situation he finds himself in now. Alarms are blaring and guns are pointed and Steve is shouting and Clint is glaring and T'Challa looks shaken and Barnes is murderous. Scott is shocked and Wanda is scared out of her mind. All because they were sitting in a conference room trying to plan their next move and suddenly a woman appeared out of nowhere behind Sam's chair placed her hand on his shoulder. 

With her bright grey eyes and Snow White hair shorn into an attractive pixie cut McKenna Lane does not look a day over twenty. She is fit and lean and her head barely meets Sam's chin.Sam has known her almost twenty years and she still has that look of fire in her eyes. She sighs the moment before the chaos erupts as if she is already irritated with them all. Sam knows if she is here than it must be bad. They are pulling out the big guns. 

Sam has never felt the need to hide obsessively like most of his kind. They have kept themselves a secret from the word for decades but sometimes he wonders if it has all been worth it. The lies and the sacrifices they have all had to make. The memories taken and the people damaged and changed forever by the quest for mutants to remain a secret from the rest of the world. 

Sam was born like this, it is something that does not haunt him much anymore. He chose to leave a live in the world and chose this path even knowing if his blood ended up in the wrong hands it could prove catastrophic. McKenna however had always believed that the world would never accept them and they were better off hiding in the shadows. Yet here she is. 

Sam knows all about loyalty. So does McKenna. That is why in the next moment her skin literally becomes steel she moves and bends the gun in Steve's hands even as he fires a shot and it richoets off her arm and embeds itself in the wall. Grabbing the gun Kenna tears it in half and says calmly even as she pulls a national icon into a chokehold, "Hello. We have some business to discuss."

Another gunshot rings out as one of T'Challa's bodyguards fires a gun and before anyone can react a figure moves and it is then Sam sees a man who has been one of the father figures in his life and has taught him about the price of fighting for your people instead of oneself. The man is tall and burly and has black hair with shots of silver shot throughout it. Mutton chops and a beard adorn his face and he is wearing the typical x-man uniform. Logan moves and soon claws shot out of his hands and he swings cutting the cut in half and kicks sending the woman into the wall. 

Snarling Logan turns to face the room with that feral look on his face. The look that Sam knows means he will kill everyone in this room if they move to touch Kenna it himself. Logan with his adamantium claws and skeleton and who has lived more lifetimes than even the so called gods. He is the man who trained Sam to survive and he is the man who has killed so many people to ensure the mutant race could remain hidden and safe. They all know the tale of the man who came through a portal with a list of names. A list of names of the people who would need to die to ensure they all could survive. Logan had lost everything and all he has left are them. And Sam knows if push comes to shove Logan will not hesitate to slaughter anyone who stands in his way. 

Immediately he stands up and moves towards the side of the room where Kenna and Logan stand. But before he can move more than an inch the door opens and a older bald man in a wheelchair comes in, his expression is that of exasperation and fondness. When his gaze meets that of Sam Charles Xavier smiles and then says in a voice that makes total strangers want to trust this man announces to the room, " I am sorry for my associates rude entrance. Please sit down. We have business to discuss." 


End file.
